Buyers often use websites and other technologies to purchase items from merchants for delivery to the buyers. In some instances, a courier service may facilitate deliveries. For example, a courier service may provide an online site that identifies items from multiple merchants that are available for delivery by the courier service. A buyer may navigate to the online site, select an item from a merchant, specify an address for delivery, and purchase the item for delivery to the buyer's address. The courier service may utilize various technologies to fulfill delivery of the item to the buyer. In particular, the courier service may communicate with an electronic device associated with a merchant and/or an electronic device associated with a courier to deliver the item. However, in order for the merchants to be listed on the online site provided by the courier service, and ultimately offer items for acquisition through such site, the merchants are required to register with the courier service. This often includes providing extensive data about the merchant to the courier service. Further, the listing of the merchant on the online site associated with the courier service may disrupt other technologies that are employed by the merchant to offer items for acquisition, such as an online site provided by the merchant.